『人的資本政策と所得分配』：Part7
Part 7:参照文献 (References and Bibliography) Abraham, Katherine and Susan Houseman (1993) Job security in America. Lessons from Germany. Washington, D.C.: The Brookings Institution. Acemoglu, Daron (1996) “A Microfoundation for Social Increasing Returns in Human Capital Accumulation,” Quarterly Journal of Economics 111 3, 779-804. Acemoglu, Daron (1997) “Training and Innovation in An Imperfect Labor Market,” Review of Economic Studies 64, 445-464. Acemoglu, Daron (1998) “Why Do New Technologies Complement Skills? Directed Technical Change and Wage Inequality” Quarterly Journal of Economics 113, 1055-1090. Acemoglu, Daron (1999) “Changes in Unemployment and Wage Inequality: An Alter-native Theory and Some Evidence” American Economic Review 89, 1259-1278. Acemoglu, Daron and Jorn-Ste¤en Pischke (2000) “Minimum wages and on-the-job training,” mimeo. MIT. Acemoglu, Daron (2001) “Good Jobs Versus Bad Jobs” Journal of Labor Economics, volume 19, pp. 1-22. Acemoglu, Daron and Joshua Angrist (2000) “How Large Are Human Capital Externalities? Evidence from Compulsory Schooling Laws” forthcoming in NBER Macro Annual, 2000. Acemoglu, Daron and Jorn-Ste¤en Pischke (1998) “Why do firms train? Theory and evidence,” Quarterly Journal of Economics 113, 79-119. Acemoglu, Daron and Jörn-Ste¤en Pischke (1999a) “The Structure of Wages an Investment in General Training” Journal of Political Economy 107, 539-572. Acemoglu, Daron and Jorn-Ste¤en Pischke (1999b) “Beyond Becker: Training in imperfect labor markets,” Quarterly Journal of Economics 107, 439-480. Acemoglu, Daron and Jorn-Ste¤en Pischke (2000) “Does inequality encourage education?” Mimeo, MIT and LSE. Acemoglu, Daron and Jorn-Ste､en Pischke (2001) “Changes in the Wage Structure, Family Income and Children’s Education” forthcoming in European Economic Review Papers and Proceedings Acemoglu, Daron and Fabrizio Zilibotti (2001) “Productivity Di､erences” forthcoming Quarterly Journal of Economics May 2001. Aghion, Philippe, Peter Howitt and Gianluca Violente (2000) “Technology, Knowledge and Inequality” working paper UCL. Angrist, Joshua D. (1990) “Lifetime earning and the Vietnam era draft lottery: evidence from social security administrative records,” American Economic Review. Angrist, Joshua D. (1993) “The e､ect of veterans’ bene・s on education and earnings,” Industrial and labor Relations Review 46, 637-652. Angrist, Joshua D. (1995) “The Economic Returns to Schooling in the West Bank and Gaza Strip” American Economic Review, 85, 1065-1087. Angrist, Joshua D. and Alan B. Krueger (1991), “Does Compulsory School Attendance Affect Schooling and Earnings?” Quarterly Journal of Economics 106, 979-1014. Angrist, Joshua D. and Victor Lavy (1999) “Using Maimonides’ Rule to Estimate the Effect of Class Size of Scholastic Achievement” Quarterly Journal of Economics, 114, 533-576. Appelbaum Eileen and Rosemary Batt (1994) The New American Workplace ILR Press, New York. Atkinson, Anthony and John Mickelwright (1991) “Unemployment Compensation and Labor Market Transitions: A Critical Review ” Journal of Economic Literature, 58,277-297. Autor, David, Frank Levy, and Richard J. Murname (June 2000) “Computer Cognition and Human Cognition: The Skill Content of Recent Technological Change,” Mimeo. Autor, David (1998) “Why do temporary help ・ms provide free general skills training? Theory and evidence.” Harvard University Mimeo. Autor, David, Alan Krueger and Lawrence Katz (1998) “Computing Inequality: Have Computers Changed the Labor Market?” Quarterly Journal of Economics, CXIII 1169-1214. Autor, David, Frank Levy and Richard Murnane (2000)“Computer Cognition and Human Cognition: The Skill Content of Recent Technological Change” MIT mimeo. von Bardeleben, Richard, Ursula Beicht and Kalman Feher (1995) Betriebliche Kosten und Nutzen der Ausbildung. Reprasentative Ergebnisse aus Industrie, Handel und Handwerk, Berichte zur beruflichen Bildung Heft 187. Bielefeld, Germany: Bertelsmann. Barron, John M., Mark C. Berger and Dan A. Black (1997) On-the-job training. Kalamazoo: W.E. Upjohn Institute for Employment Research. Barron, John M., Scott M. Fuess and Mark A. Loewenstein (1987) “Further analysis of the effect of unions on training,” Journal of Political Economy 95, 632-640. Bartel, A. N. and N. Sicherman (1998) “Technological Change and the Skill Acquisition of Young Workers,” Journal of Labor Economics, 16, 718-755. Bartel, Ann P. and Frank Lichtenberg (1987) “The Comparative Advantage of Educated Workers in Implementing New Technology,” Review of Economics and Statistics, 49 , 1-11. Beaudry, Paul and David Green (1999) “What is Driving US and Canadian Wages:Exogenous Technical Change or Endogenous Choice of Technique?” NBER Working Paper. Becker, Gary (1964) Human capital. Chicago: The University of Chicago Press. Becker, Gary and Nigel Tomes (1986) “Human capital and the rise and fall of families,” Journal of labor Economics 4, S1-S39. Benabou, Roland (1996) “Heterogeneity, strati・ation and growth: Macroeconomic implications of community structure and school finance,” American Economic Review 86, 584-609. Benabou, Roland (1993) “Workings of a city: location, education and production,” Quarterly Journal of Economics, 108, 619-652. Ben-Porath, Yoram (1967) “The Production of Human Capital Over the Life Cycle,” Journal of Political Economy, 75, 352-365. Berman, Eli, and Stephen Machin (2000) “SBTC Happens! Evidence on the Factor Bias of Technological Change in Developing and Developed Countries”, mimeo. Berman, Eli, John Bound and Stephen Machin (1998) “Implications of Skill-Biased Technological Change: International Evidence,” Quarterly Journal of Economics, CXIII, 1245-1280. Berman, Eli, John Bound and Zvi Griliches (1994) “Changes in the Demand for Skilled Labor within U. S. Manufacturing Industries: Evidence from the Annual Survey of Manufactures,” Quarterly Journal of Economics, 109, 367-365. Bertola, Giuseppe and Andrea Ichino (1995) “Wage Inequality and Unemployment: US versus Europe” NBER Macroeconomic Annual. Bishop, John H. (1987) “The recognition and reward of employee performance,” Journal of Labor Economics, 5, S36-S56. Bishop, John H. (1991) “On-the-job training of new hires,” in: David Stern and Joseph M. M. Ritzen (eds.) Market failure in training? New economic analysis and evidence on training of adult employees. Berlin: Springer Verlag, 61-98. Bishop, John H. (1996) “What we know about employer-provided training: a review of the literature,” Cornell University, Center for Advanced Human Resources Studies Working Paper 96-09. Blackburn, David Bloom and Richard Freeman (1992) “Changes in Earnings Differentials in the 1980s: Concordance, Convergence, Causes, and Consequences” NBER Working Paper. Blau, Francine D. and Lawrence M. Kahn (1996) “International di､erences in male wage inequality: Institutions versus market forces,” Journal Political Economy 104, 791-837. Bleakly Hoyt and Aimee Chin (2000) “The Value of English Language Skills” MIT, mimeo. Blinder, Alan S. and Alan B. Krueger (1996) “Labor turnover in the USA and Japan: A tale of two countries,” Paci・ Economic Review 1, 27-57. Booth, Allison (1991) “Job-related formal training: who receives it and what is it worth?” Oxford Bulletin of Economics and Statistics 53, 281-294. Borjas, George J., Richard B. Freeman, and Lawrence F. Katz (1997) “How much do Immigration and Trade A､ect Labor Market Outcomes?,” Brookings Papers on Economic Activity, 1 , 1-90. Borjas, George J. and Valerie Ramey (1995) “Foreign Competition, Market Power andWage Inequality,” Quarterly Journal of Economics, 110 , 1075-1110. Borland, Je､ (2000) “Economic explanations of earnings distributions trends in the international literature and application to New Zealand,” New Zealand Treasury working paper 00/16. Bound, John and George Johnson (1992) “Changes in the Structure of Wages in the 1980s: An Evaluation of Alternative Explanations” American Economic Review, 82 (3),pp 371-92. Bresnahan, Timothy F., Erik Brynjolfsson, and Lorin M. Hitt (1999) “Information Technology, Workplace Organization and the Demand for Skilled Labor: Firm-level Evidence,” NBER Working Paper 7136. Bresnahan, Timothy F. (1997) “Computerization and Wage Dispersion: An Analytical Reinterpretation,” Stanford University Mimeo. Brendt, Ernie, Catherine Morrison and Larry Rosenblum (1994) “High-tech Capital Formation and Labor Composition in U.S. Manufacturing Industries: An Exploratory Analysis” Journal of Econometrics, 65, 9-43. Cameron, Stephen and James Heckman (1999) “The dynamics of educational attainment for blacks, Hispanics and whites,” NBER Working Paper No. 7249. Cameron, Stephen and Christopher Taber (2000) “Borrowing constraints and the returns to schooling,” NBER Working Paper No. 7761. Cappelli, Peter (1996) “Technology and Skill Requirements: Implications for Establishment Wage Structures” New England Economic Review, 139-153. Cappelli, Peter and Ste､anie Wilk (1997) “Understanding Selection Processes: Organization Determinants and Performance Outcomes” Wharton School Mimeo. Card, David (1990) “The Impact of the Mariel Boat Lift on the Miami Labor Market”Industrial And Labor Relations Review, January 1990, 43, 245-57. Card, David (1992) “Using regional variation in wages to measure the effect of the federal minimum wage,” Industrial and Labor Relations Review 46, 22-37. Card, David, (1996) “The E､ect on Unions on the Structure of Wages: A Longitudinal Analysis,” Econometrica, 64, 957-979. Card, David (1999) “The Causal E､ect of Education on Earnings,” in O. Ashenfelter and D. Card, eds., The Handbook of Labor Economics Volume III, Amsterdam: Elsevier. Card, David and Alan Krueger (1992) “School Quality and Black-White Relative Earnings: A Direct Assessment,” Quarterly Journal of Economics 107, 151-200. Card, David and Alan Krueger (1995) Myth and Measurement. The new economics of the minimum wage. Princeton: Princeton University Press. Card, David and Thomas Lemieux (1999) “Can Falling Supply Explain the Rising Return to College for Younger Men?,” University of California, Berkeley Mimeo. Card, David, Francis Kramartz and Thomas Lemieux (1996) “Changes in the Relative Structure of Wages and Employment: A Comparison of the United States, Canada and France” Mimeo. Caroli, Eve and John van Reenen (1999) “Wage Inequality and Organizational Change”,mimeo UCL. Caselli, Francesco (1999) “Technological Revolutions” American Economic Review. Cutler, David M. and Lawrence F. Katz (1991) “Macroeconomic Performance and the Disadvantaged,” Brookings Papers on Economic Activity, 2, 1-74. Davis, S. (1992) “Cross-Country Patterns of Changes in Relative Wages” NBER Macroeconomic Annual, MIT Press, Cambridge, 239-292. Davis, Steven J. and John Haltiwanger (1991) “Wage Dispersion Within and Between Manufacturing Plants,” Brookings Papers on Economic Activity: Microeconomics, 115-180. Davis, Steven J., John Haltiwanger, and Scott Schuh (1996) Job Creation and Destruction MIT Press Cambridge. Diebold, Francis, David Neumark and Daniel Polskthey (1997) “Job Stability in United States” Journal of Labor Economics 15, 206-33. Doms, Mark, Timothy Dunne and Kenneth Torske (1997) “Workers, Wages and Technology” Quarterly Journal of Economics, 112, 217-252. DiNardo, John, Nicole Fortin and Thomas Lemieux (1995) “Labor market institutions, and the distribution of wages, 1973-1992: A semiparametric approach,” Econometrica 64, 1001-1044. DiNardo, John E. and Jn-Ste､en Pischke (1997) “The returns to computer use revisited: Have pencils changed the wage structure too?” Quarterly Journal of Economics 112, 291-303. Dixon, S. (1998) “Growth and the dispersion of earnings,” Labor Market Bulletin 71-107. Du㎜, Esther (2000) “Child health and household resources in South Africa: Evidence from the old age pensions program” MIT mimeo. Duncan, Greg, Wei-Jun Yeung, Jeanne Brooks-Gunn and Judith Smith (1998) “How much does childhood poverty a､ect the life chances of children?” American Sociological Review 63 (3), 406-423. Duncan, Greg J. and Frank P. Sta､ord (1980) “Do union members receive compensating wage di､erentials?” American Economic Review 70, 355-371. Durlauf, Steven (1996) “A theory of persistent income inequality,” Journal of Economic Growth 1, 75-93. Dynarski, Susan (1998) “Does aid matter? Measuring the e､ect of student aid on college attendance,” MIT working paper. Elley, W. (1992) How in the world to students read: IEA study of reading literacy, the International Association for the Evaluation of Educational Achievement. Ellwood, David and Thomas Kane (1999) “Who is getting a college education? Family background and the growing gaps in enrollment” mimeo, JFK School of Government,Harvard University. Farber, Henry, “Are Lifetime Jobs Disappearing? Job Duration in United States” in the AER working paper, No. 5014. Feldstein, Martin (1995) “The e､ect of marginal tax rates on taxable income: a panel study of the 1986 tax reform act,” Journal of Political Economy 103, 551-572. Fernandez, Raquel and Richard Rogerson (1996) “Income distribution, communities and the quality of public education” Quarterly Journal of Economics 111, 135-164. Frank, Robert (1984) “Are workers paid their marginal products?” American Economic Review 74, 549-571. Frank, Robert H. and Phillip J. Cook (1995) “The Winner-Take-All Society,” Free Press, New York. Franz, Wolfgang and David Soskice (1995) “The German apprenticeship system,” in Friedrich Buttler et al (eds.) Institutional frameworks and labor market performance. Comparative views on the German and U.S. economies. London and New York: Routledge, 208-234. Freeman, Richard (1976) The over-educated American. London: Academic Press. Freeman, Richard B. (1975) “Overinvestment in College Training?” Journal of Human Resources, 10, 287-311. Freeman, Richard (1976) The Overeducated American, New York, Academic Press. Freeman, Richard (1986) “Demand For Education” Chapter 6 in Orley Ashenfelter and Richard Layard (eds.) Handbook of Labor Economics, North Holland, Vol I , 357-386. Freeman, Richard (1991) “How much has De-unionization contributed to the Rise of Male earnings Inequality?” NBER working paper 3826. Freeman, Richard and Lawrence F. Katz, “Introduction and Summary,” in R. Freeman and L. Katz (eds.), Differences and Changes in Wage Structures, Chicago, IL: The University of Chicago Press, pp. 1-22 Freeman, Richard and Lawrence F. Katz, Di､erences and Changes in Wage Structure, Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press, (1995). Freeman Richard and Edward Lazear “An Economic Analysis of Works Councils ”, in Rogers,-Joel;Streeck,-Wolfgang, eds. Works councils: Consultation, representation, and cooperation in industrial relations. National Bureau of Economic Research Comparative Labor Markets Series. Chicago and London: University of Chicago Press, 1995, pages 27-50, (1995). Freeman, Richard B. and James L. Medo､ (1984) WhatDo Unions Do? New York, Basic Books. Freeman, Richard and James Medo､ (1984) What Unions Do New York, Basic Books. Freeman, Richard B. and Karen Needles (1993) “Skill Di､erences in Canada in an Era of Rising Labor Market Inequality,” in D. Card and R. Freeman, eds., Small Differences That Matter, University of Chicago Press and NBER, Chicago, IL . Friedberg, Rachel (1997) “The Impact of of Mass Migration on the Israeli Labor Market,” Brown University Population Studies and Training Center Working Paper #97-11. Galor Oded and Daniel Tsiddon (1997) “Technological Progress, Mobility and Economic Growth” American Economic Review, LXXXVII, pp 363-382. Galor, Oded and Omer Maov (2000) “Ability Biased Technological Transition, Wage Inequality and Economic Growth” Quarterly Journal of Economics, volume 115,469-498. Galor, Oded and Joseph Zeira (1993) “Income distribution and macroeconomics,” Review of Economic Studies60, 35-52. Gandal, Neil, Gordon H. Hanson and Matthew J. Slaughter (2000) “Technology, Trade, and Adjustment to Immigration in Israel,” Dartmouth College mimeo. Goldin, Claudia and Robert Margo (1992) “The Great Compression: The Wage Structure in the United States at Mid-Century,” Quarterly Journal of Economics 107, 1-34. Goldin, Claudia and Lawrence Katz, “The Decline of Non-Competing Groups: Changes in the Premium to Education, 1890 to 1940” NBER W.P. No. 5202, 1995. Goldin, Claudia and Lawrence F. Katz (1998) “The Origins of Technology-Skill Complementarity,” Quarterly Journal of Economics 113, 693-732. Goolsbee, Austan (1997) “What happens when you tax the rich: evidence from executive compensation,” NBER Working Paper No. 6333. Gosling, Amanda (1998) “The determination of Union status and wages in British Establishments”, Discussion paper 491, University of Essex. Gottschalk, Peter (1997) “Inequality in Income, Growth and Mobility: Facts,” Journal of Economic Perspectives 11, 21-40. Gottschalk, Peter and Robert Mo｢tt (1994) “The Growth of Earnings Instability in the U. S. Labor Market,” Brookings Papers on Economic Activity 2, 217-272. Gottschalk, Peter and Timothy M. Smeeding (1997) “Cross-National Comparisons of Earnings and Income Inequality,” Journal of Economic Literature 35, 633-687. Gould, Eric, Omer Moav and Bruce Weinstein(2000) “Precautionary Demand for Education, Inequality, and Technological Progress” University of Jerusalem mimeo. Green, Francis (1993 “The impact of trade union membership on training in Britain,” Applied Economics 25, 1033-1043. Greenwood, Jeremy and Mehmet Yorukoglu (1997) “1974” Carnegie-Rochester Conference Series on Public Policy, XLVI, 49-95. Griliches, Zvi (1957) “Hybrid Corn: An Exploration in the Economics of Technological The Change,” Econometrica, Vol. 25 501-522. Griliches, Zvi (1969) “Capital-Skill Complementarity,” Review of Economics and Statistics 51, 465-468. Grossberg, Adam J. and Paul Sicilian (1997) “Minimum wages, on-the-job-training, and wage growth,” mimeo. Trinity College and Grand Valley State University. Guryan Jonathan (2000) “Desegregation and Black Dropout Rates” MIT mimeo. Hamermesh, Daniel (1999) “Changing Inequality in Markets for Workplace Amenities,” Quarterly Journal of Economics 114, in press. Hanson, Gordon H. and Ann Harrison (1994) “Trade, Technology and Wage Inequality: Evidence from Mexico,” mimeo. Hanushek, Eric (1996) “Measuring investment in education” Journal of Economic Perspectives, 10, 9-30. Harho､, Dietmar and Thomas Kane (1997) “Is the German apprenticeship system apanacea for the U.S. labor market?” Journal of Population Economics 10, 171-196. Hashimoto, Masanori (1982) “Minimum wage e､ects on training on the job,” American Economic Review 72, 1070-1087. Haveman, Robert and Barbara Wolfe (1995) “The determinants of children’s attainment: A review of methods and ・dings,” Journal of Economic Literature 33, 1829-1878. Heckman, James (1993) “Assessing Clinton’s program on job training, workfare and education in the workplace,” NBER Working Paper No. 4428. Heckman, James. Lance Lochner and Christopher Taber (1998) “Tax policy and human capital formation,” American Economic Review Papers and Proceedings 88, 293-297. Hoxby, Caroline (1996) “Are e｢ciency and equity in school ・ance substitutes or complements?”Journal of Economic Perspectives, 10, 51-72. Hunt, Jennifer (1992) “The Impact of the 1960 Repatriates from Algeria on the French Labor Market” Industrial and Labor Relations Review, 45, 556-72. Ichinowski, Casey, Kathryn Shaw and Giovanna Prennushi (1997) “The E､ects of Human Resource Management Practices on Productivity: A Study of Steel Finishing Lines” American Economic Review 87, 291-313. Jones, Ian S. (1986) “Apprentice Training Costs in British Manufacturing Establishments: Some New Evidence,” British Journal of Industrial Relations 24, 333-362. Juhn, Chinhui, Kevin M. Murphy and Brooks Pierce (1993) “Wage Inequality and the Rise in Returns to Skill” Journal of Political Economy 101, 410-442. Juhn Chinhui, Kevin Murphy and Robert H. Topel (1991) “Why Has the Natural Rate of Unemployment Increased over Time?” Brookings Papers on Economic Activity,2, 75- 126. Kane, Thomas (1995) “Rising public college tuition and college entry: how well to public subsidies promote access to college?” NBER Working Paper 5164. Kane, Thomas (1994) “College entry by blacks since 1970: the role of college coss, family background and the returns to education” Journal of Political Economy 102, 878-911. Katz, Eliakim and Adrian Ziderman (1990) “Investment in general training: the role of information and labour mobility,” Economic Journal 100, 1147-1158. Katz, Lawrence, and David Autor (1999) “Changes in the Wage Structure and Earnings Inequality” in O. Ashenfelter and D. Card, eds., The Handbook of Labor Economics Volume III, Amsterdam: Elsevier. Katz, Lawrence and Kevin Murphy (1992) “Changes in relative wages, 1963-1987: Supply and demand factors,” Quarterly Journal of Economics 107, 35-78. Katz, Lawrence and Kevin Murphy (1992) “Changes in Relative Wages: Supply and Demand Factors” Quarterly Journal of Economics CVII, 35-78. Katz, Lawrence, Gary W. Loveman and David G. Blanch㎜wer (1995) “A Comparison of Changes in the Structure of Wages in Four OECD Countries” in Richard Freeman and Lawrence Katz (eds.) Di､erences and Changes in Wage Structures National Bureau of Economic Research, University of Chicago Press. Kiley, Michael (1999) “The Supply of Skilled Labor and Skill-Biased Technological Progress” Economc Journal. Kremer, Michael and Eric Maskin (1999) “Segregation By Skill and the Rise in Inequality” MIT and Harvard Mimeo. Krueger, Alan (1993) “How Computers Have Changed the Wage Structure: Evidence from Microdata, 1984-1989” Quarterly Journal of Economics CIIX, 33-60. Krueger, Alan (1997) “Labor Market Shifts and the Price Puzzle Revisited” Princeton University, Industrial Relations Section Working Paper. No. 375, 1997. Krueger, Alan (1998) “Reassessing the View That American Schools Are Broken” Industry Relation Section Princeton University Working Paper. Krueger, Alan (1999) “Experimental Estimates of Education Production Functions” Quarterly Journal of Economics, 114, 497-532. Krueger, Alan B. and Jn-Ste､en Pischke (1997) “Observations and conjectures on the U.S. employment miracle,” NBER Working Paper No. 6146. Krugman, Paul (1994) “Part and Prospective Causes of High Unemployment” in Federal Reserve Bank of Kansas City Reducing Unemployment: Current Issues and Policy Options Krugman, Paul (1995) “Growing World Trade: Causes and Consequences” Brookings Papers on Economic Activity 327-377. Krugman, Paul (1997) “And Now For Something Completely Di､erent: An Alternative Theory of Trade, Education and Wages” MIT Mimeo. Krusell, Per, and Lee Ohanian, and Victor Rios-Rull and Giovanni Violante (2000) “Capital Skill Complementary and Inequality”, University of Rochester Mimeo, forth-coming Econometrica. LaLonde, Robert J. (1995) “The promise of public sector-sponsored training programs,” Journal of Economic Perspectives 9, 149-168. Lang, Kevin and Ruud, Paul A. (1986) “Returns to schooling, implicit discount rates and black-white wage di､erentials” Review of Economics & Statistics 68, 41-47. Lawrence, Robert and Matthew Slaughter (1993) “Trade and U.S. Wages: Giant Sucking Sound or Small Hiccup?” Brookings Papers on Economic Activity 161-226. Lawrence, Robert Z. “Trade, Mulitinationals and Labor,” NBER Working Paper No.4836. Leamer, Edward E. “Trade, Wages and Revolving-Door Ideas,” NBER Working Paper No. 4716. Lee, David S. (1999) “Wage Inequality in the U. S. During the 1980s: Rising Dispersion or Falling Minimum Wage?” Quarterly Journal of Economics 114 in press. Leighton, Linda and Jacob Mincer (1981) “The e､ects of the minimum wage on human capital formation,” in Simon Rottenberg (ed.) The Economics of Legal Minimum Wages. Washington: American Enterprise Institute for Public Policy Research, 155-173. Leslie, Larry and Paul Brinkman (1988) The economic value of higher education. MacMillan, New York. Levy, Frank and Richard Murnane (1992) “U.S. Earnings Level and Earnings Inequality: A Review of Recent Trends and Proposed Explanations” Journal of Economic Literature 3, 1333-1381. Lillard, Lee A. and Hong W. Tan (1992) “Private sector training: who gets it and what are its e､ects?” Research in Labor Economics 13, 1-62. Loewenstein, Mark A. and James R. Spletzer (1998) “Dividing the costs and returns to general training,” Journal of Labor Economics 16, 142-171. Lucas, Robert (1988) “On the Mechanics of Economic Development,” Journal of Monetary Economics 22, 3-42. Lynch, Lisa M. (1992) “Private sector training and the earnings of young workers,” American Economic Review 82, 299-312. Lynch, Lisa M. (1994) “Introduction,” in Lisa M. Lynch (ed.) Training and the private sector. International comparasons. NBER Series in Comparative Labor Markets, Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1-24. Machin, Stephen, and Alan Manning (1996) “Employment and the Introduction of a Minimum Wage in Britain” Economic Journal vol 106, n436 (May 1996): 667-76. Machin, Stephen, John Van Reenen (1998) “Technology and Changes in Skill Structure: Evidence from Seven OECD Countries,” Quarterly Journal of Economics 113 (4), 1215-44. Manski, Charles and David Wise (1983) College Choice in America. Harvard University Press, Cambridge. Mayer, Susan (1997) What money can’t buy: Family income and children’s life chances. Cambridge: Harvard university Press. Meyer, Bruce (1995) “A Quasiexperimental Approach to the E､ects of Unemployment Insurance” NBER working paper No. 3159. McPherson, Michael and Morton Schapiro (1991) Keeping College A､ordable: Government and Educational Opportunity, Washington, The Brookings Institution. Mincer, Jacob (1995) “Economic Development, Growth of Human Capital and the Dynamics of the Wage Structure” Journal of Economic Growth, volume 1, 29-48. Moretti, Enrico (1998) “Estimating the External Return to Education: Evidence from Repeated Cross-sectional and Longitudinal Data,” University of California, Berkeley, Department of Economics, Mimeo. Murnane, Richard J. and Frank Levy (1996) Teaching the Basic New Skills, New York, The Free Press. Murphy, Kevin M. and W. Graig Riddell and Paul M. Romer (1998) “Wages, Skills and Technology in the United States and Canada,” in E. Helpman, ed., General Purpose Technologies Cambridge, MA, MIT Press . Murphy, Kevin M. and Finis Welch (1992) “The Structure of Wages” Quarterly Journal of Economics, CVII 255-285. Murphy, Kevin M. and Finis Welch (1993) “Industrial Change and the Rising Importance of Skill,” in S. Danziger and P. Gottschalk, eds., Uneven Tides New York, Russell Sage. Murphy, Kevin M. and R. Topel (1997) “Unempolyment and Non-Employment,” American Economic Association Papers and Proceedings 295-300. Nechyba, Thomas (1998) “The Economics of Education: Vouchers and Peer Group Effects” New Zealand Treasury working paper No. 98-5 Nechyba, Thomas, P. McEwen, and D. Older-Aguilar (1999) “The impact of family and community resources on student outcomes” Report Prepared for the New Zealand Treasury. Nelson, Richard and Edmund Phelps (1966) “Investment in Humans, Technological Diffusion and Economic Growth” American Economic Association Papers and Proceedings, volume 56, 69-75. Neumark, David and William Wascher (1998) “Minimum wages and training revisited,” NBER Working Paper No. 6651. Nickell, Stephen and Brian Bell (1996) “Changes in the distribution of wages and unemployment in OECD countries,” American Economic Review Papers and Proceedings 82, 302-308. Nickell Stephen and Brian Bell (1996) “The Collapse in Demand For the Unskilled and Unemployment Across the OECD” Oxford Review of Economic Policy Vol 11, 40-62. Neumark, David, Daniel Polsky, and Daniel Hansen (1999) “Has Job Stability Declined Yet? Evidence for the 1990s” Journal of Labor Economics, 17, S29-65. O’Dea, Des (2000) “The changes in New Zealand’s income distribution” New Zealand Treasury Working Paper 00/13. OECD (1993) Employment Outlook 1993. Paris: OECD. OECD (1994) Jobs Study Volumes 1 and 2. OECD (1994) Employment Outlook 1994. Paris: OECD. Pencavel, John (1986) “Labor supply of men: a survey” The Handbook of Labor Economics, Orley Ashenfelter and Richard Layard (eds.). Pierce, Brooks (1997) “Compensation Inequality,” U. S. Bureau of Labor Statistics Mimeo. Pigou, A.C. (1912) Wealth and welfare. London: Macmillan. Piore, Michael and Charles Sabel 1984 The Second Industrial Divide, Basic Books, New York. Rauch, James E. (1993) “Productivity Gains from Geographic Concentration of Human Capital: Evidence from the Cities” Journal of Urban Economics 34, 380-400. Reyes, Suzanne (1995) “Educational opportunities and outcomes: the role of the guaranteed students loan. Harvard Univeristy mimeo. Riddell Craig (1993) “Unionization in Canada and the United States: a Tale of Two Countries” in David card and Richard Freeman (editors), Small Di､erences That Manner,National Bureau of Economic Research, The University Of Chicago Press, Chicago. Ritzen, Joseph M.M., and David Stern (1991) “Introduction and overview,” in: David Stern and Joseph M.M. Ritzen (eds.) Market failure in training? New economic analysis and evidence on training of adult employees. Berlin: Springer Verlag, 1-14. Robbins, Donald J. (1995) “Trade and Inequality in Seven Developing Countries: Summary and Synthesis of Country Studies,” mimeo. Rosen, Sherwin (1972) “Learning and experience in the labor market,” Joural of Human Resources 7, 326-342. Rosenstein-Rodan, Paul (1943) “Problems of industrialization of eastern and southern eastern Europe” Economic Journal 53, 202-211. Rodrik, Dani (1997) Has Globalalization Gone Too Far? Washington D.C., Institute of International Economics. Rubinstein, Yonna and Dani Tsiddon (1998) “Coping with Technological Progress: The Role of Ability in Making Inequality so Persistent,” Tel-Aviv University working paper. Ryan, Paul (1980) “The cost of job training for a transferable skill,” British Journal of Industrial Relations 8, 334-352. Sachs, Je､rey and Howard Shatz (1994) “Trade and Jobs in US Manufacuring” Brookings Papers on Economic Activity, 1-84. Saez, Emmanuelle (1998) “The e､ect of the marginal tax rates on income: a panel study of bracket creep” MIT mimeo. Schi､, Ze’ev and Ehud Ya’ari (1989) Intifada, The Palestinian Uprising - Israel’s Third Front, New York: Simon and Schuster. Schiller, Bradley R. (1994) “Moving up: The training and wage gains of minimumwage entrants,” Social Science Quarterly 75, 622-636. Schmookler, Jacob (1966) Invention and Economic Growth, Cambridge, Harvard University Press. Schultz, Theodore (1967) The Economic Value Education, Columbia University Press, New York. Schultz, Theodore (1975) “The Value of the Ability to Deal with Disequalibria,” Jouranl of Economic Literature 13, 827-846. Shea, John (2000) “Does parents’ money matter,” Journal of Public Economics 77 (2), 155-184. Soskice, David (1994) “Reconciling markets and institutions: The German apprenticeship system,” in Lisa M. Lynch (ed.) Training and the private sector. International comparisons. NBER Series in Comparative Labor Markets, Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 25-60. Spence, Michael (1974) Market Signaling, Cambridge Mass, Harvard University Press. Steedman, Hilary (1993) “The economics of youth training in Germany,” Economic Journal 103, 1279-1291. Statt, Anne-Louise (1998) “Great prospects: Employer provided training as a credible screening device,” mimeo. University of Sterling. Stevens, Margaret (1994) “A theoretical model of on-the-job training with imperfect competition,” Oxford Economic Papers 46, 537-562. Tinbergen, Jan (1974) “Substitution of Graduate by Other Labor,” Kyklos 27 217-226. Tinbergen, Jan (1975) Income Di､erence: Recent Research, Amsterdam: North-Holland Publishing Company. Topel, Robert (1997) “Factor proportions and relative wages: The supply side determinants of wage inequality,” Journal of Economic Perspectives 11, 55-74. Topel, Robert H. and Michael P. Ward (1992) “Job mobility and the careers of young men,” Quarterly Journal of Economics 107, 439-480. Troy Leo (1990) “Is the U.S. Unique in the Decline of Private-sector Unionism?” Journal of Labor Research, 11, 111-43. Venti, Stephen (1984) “The e､ect of income maintenance on work, schooling and nonmarket activities of youths,” Review of Economics and Statistics 66, 16-25. Violante, Giovanni L. (1999) “Technological Acceleration, Skill Transferability and the Rise in Residual Inequality,” mimeo, University College London. Wang, Patrick (1998) Our Hours: The Widening Inequality In Working Hours, MIT economics department undergraduate thesis. Welch, Finis (1970) “Education in Production,” Journal of Political Economy 78, 312-327. Wood, Adrian (1995) “How Trade Hurt Unskilled Workers,” Journal of Economic Perspectives 9, 57-80. Wood, Adrian (1994) North-South Trade, Employment and Inequality: Changing Fortunes in a Skill Driven World, Oxford, Clarendon Press. Zimmermann, Klaus F. (1996) “German job mobility and wages,” Munchener Wirtschaftswissenschaftliche Beitrage No. 96-12.